


Anal Beads

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: One Direction: 300 Erotic Prompts [6]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, It's weird for me, Like F/M sex!, Lingerie, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Straight Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but not like that, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesy and Louis are trying something new because they both have beautiful asses and that's a good enough reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anal Beads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> THIS IS MY FIRST HET SHOT! Idk what I'm even doing so I hope this worked out. Enjoy!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

The doorbell rang out in Louis' giant, empty house. He was just heating up a burrito in the microwave, but left it to answer the door. When he opened it, Jesy came crashing through wildly, shouting, but Louis wasn't registering what she said. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her inside before shutting his front door.

"Jes, what the hell? Slow down."

Jesy took a deep breath and put her arms out in excitement. "I have got the best idea."

Louis shook his head in confusion. "What is it?"

Jesy dug into her purse, scrambling around like it was Mary Poppins' bag, before pulling out a long, hard plastic string of round beads, anal beads, with a short handle in the middle. "Look what I found!"

Louis was confused. He wasn't sure where his best friend was going with this, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "What the hell is that?"

"Anal beads!" she squeaked, smile wide and happy. "Double ended, as you can tell," she explained while motioning to both ends of the string.

"Yeah? And?"

"So we can both use it..." Jesy said like she was the confused one.

Louis barked a laugh. "Yeah, right. Jes, this friends with benefits thing is meant to be easy. This," he pointed to the toy, "this is not easy."

"Come on," she begged, eyelashes fluttering. "You'll love it."

"Not happen-"

"You liked that vibrating one I brought last-"

"Okay! Ugh, stop." He eyed Jesy warily. "Fine, but I'm in charge," he ordered as he grabbed the string and stomped his way upstairs. Jesy followed quickly, catching up and wrapping her arms around Louis' curvy waist.

"Thanks, babe," she offered and kissed his shoulder. Louis waved it off and stroked her arm as they went to his room.

Louis turned in Jesy's arms and threw the beads on the bed before slipping his hands under her shirt. He lifted it further, sliding his palms up her stomach and over her bra, until the shirt went over her head and fluttered to the floor. Jesy undid her jeans and pushed them down as Louis leaned in and kissed along her neck while she kicked her shoes off with them. Louis slid his hand under her panties, fingers skimming the mound of her ass. "Take these off," he told her, and Jesy pushed them off while Louis' hands kept busy massaging both cheeks.

Jesy pushed a hand under Louis' trackies, feeling along the hardening line of his shaft. "Your turn." Louis smirked into their kiss as he slid the soft cotton off his hips. "These, too," she urged, moving her hand under the last layer of fabric. Louis moaned as Jesy's fingers curled around his shaft, stroking him to full hardness. The blue-eyed boy turned them around and pushed Jesy back onto the bed. Her long curls bounced against her breasts, fanning across the bed, when she landed with a laugh.

"Budge up," Louis instructed and Jesy scooted back, up the bed. "Put on a show for me."

Jesy inhaled a surprised breath, smiling at Louis' words. "What do I get?" Louis raised a brow and held up the string of beads. "Right, of course," she teased. Jesy flicked her hair off her shoulders and settled back into Louis' bed, legs spreading as Louis disrobed of the last of his clothing. Louis climbed on the mattress in front of her on his knees, sitting with them open lazily as he watched Jesy slide a finger over her mound and across her pussy.

Louis walked up the bed on his hands and knees, hovering over Jesy's body, eyes locked on the girl's lap. "Are you wet?"

Jesy groaned, but smirked teasingly. "Could be wetter."

The lad licked over his lips, sending Jesy his own cheeky smile before leaning down and kissing right between Jesy's breasts. "I like this," he complimented and kissed the lace of one cup, then the other.

"Thought you would. Bought it yesterday when I found those," she nodded to the anal beads next to her hip, "and figured I'd do it all in one shebang." Jesy laughed and Louis pressed his smile into her stomach, moving lower with each kiss.

"Good choice." Louis kissed her hip as his other hand reached up and cupped one of her large breasts, squeezing firmly. "But take it off."

Jesy squawked, pretending at offended. "It's like you don't even appreciate my effort." She reached back and unsnapped her bra, sending it off the side of the bed.

Louis bit playfully on the meaty inside of her thigh as he watched her massage her own breasts. "I'm about to shove anal beads up my ass for you. Your effort is duly noted."

The long-haired beauty squirmed in excitement. "You have the best ass, Lou."

"Me?" Louis pushed her legs up, bending them back against her body as he nibbled his way down one ass cheek and up the other. "Look at you," he rumbled low in his throat and bit down on her ass. Jesy yelped as a hand snapped down, fingers tangling in Louis' hair. Louis kissed back and forth between her thighs, getting closer and closer until he placed a firm kiss against her lips.

Jesy moaned quietly, hips pushing up for more. Louis hummed his agreement and cupped the underside of her thighs, thumbs spreading her lips before licking from her asshole up to her clit. She gasped at the sudden moment of pleasure before it was gone and Louis was kissing her thighs again. He pushed his middle finger into her cunt, groaning at the warmth, as his mouth traveled back to her clit, lips closing around the small bump.

His finger moved in and out leisurely, curling up when he pulled out, as he sucked gently on the sensitive nerves. When his finger was soaked, Louis pulled it out and slid down over her asshole. He flicked his tongue out, playing over the bump before pulling away. "Going to open you up a little."

Jesy's hand was tight in Louis' hair, his feathery strands pulled taunt. "Just do it, Lou." Louis pushed his wet finger into her hole, making Jesy moan and clench down on him. "Harder," she gasped. He pulled her cheeks apart and pushed his finger in harder as he went back to her pussy with his mouth. By the time he'd pushed his tongue into her heat, Jesy was comfortable around his finger and biting down on her moans.

Just as she was feeling the build of heat right where Louis was working on her, he pulled off, making her whine at the loss and arch into the air, begging him to come back. Louis just pushed her back to the bed with a hand on her hip as he pulled his finger out. "I have to do myself."

Jesy pushed herself up onto her hands, sticking a foot out and pushing Louis back onto the bed with it. "No way, little boy. It's my turn." The hazel-eyed woman laid herself over Louis' body, letting his cock rub between her legs. "Lube in the drawer?" Louis nodded and she rolled over to the nightstand and pulled open the drawer, tossing lube backwards as she closed it.

Louis snuggled his bum into the bedding, like a puppy making his bed comfortable, and pulled Jesy closer with his foot hooked around her thigh. "Be nice," he reminded and Jesy laughed.

"I'm always nice to you." Louis leveled her with a look that she just snapped her teeth at, saying her bite was just as bad as her bark. "Fine, I'll be nice." She snatched the lube from his hand and slicked up a finger.

"You can..." Louis trailed off, silently watching Jesy wet a finger.

"I can what, Lou?"

Louis opened the lube she'd closed and drizzle some over another one of her fingers. "You can do two."

Jesy's face lit up, filled with mischief. "Whatever you say. But only," she pointed at him, "because I'm so nice." He didn't have to say anything; the flippant middle finger he sent her way said enough. Jesy ignored it, except for the eye roll, and played her fingers over his hole. Louis took a long, shaky breath and, when he exhaled, Jesy pushed the first finger in.

She hummed, pleased. "Shame no one gets to do this to you regularly." When he loosened around her finger, she pushed the other in alongside the first. Louis groaned at the stretch, feeling that tingling burn spread through his body. "You know," she mused as she ducked down and licked up the line of his shaft, "I sort of wish I had a dick right now."

A startled laugh bubbled from Louis. "What?"

"Imagine feeling this," she pushed her fingers in deeper and scissored them, "around my dick." She shook her head lazily. "That ass is so unfair."

Louis kicked her side. "Stop playing with my ass and grab the beads."

Jesy pulled her fingers out and tilted her head in consideration. "So, stop playing with your ass with my fingers, and start playing with your ass with these?" She held up the plastic string of balls.

The lad opened his mouth to rebut, but just shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

With a firm nod, Jesy slicked up the beads, lube dripping over it messily the more she added. "Who first?"

Louis pulled her closer until Jesy's legs were laid over his. "Same time?" He took one end, and they both led the ends to their holes. Louis nodded and they both pushed the smallest bead in. The shared an inhale of breath. Jesy fiddled with the first one, moving it in and out softly. Louis leaned up on one elbow and looked down at where they were now connected by the toy. "Another."

They both pushed in the next one. Jesy was tighter from just the one finger, and her gasp showed it. Louis relished the feeling of two inside him as he reached out and pushed a finger in to feel the bead inside his best friend. "Louis, fuck-"

"I'm gonna do another one, yeah?" Jesy nodded eagerly and he pushed another bead in slowly, watching her rim stretch around the toy. "Wow. You know I've never put something in a girl's ass before."

Jesy pushed her head back into the bed as Louis played with the string of beads, pulling the third bead out and back in. "Fuck, fuck," she panted. "You, too. Your turn, Louis." Louis scooted closer and played the third bead at his rim. When he pushed it in, Jesy reached out and wrapped a hand around the handle in the middle. "Come here," she slurred, drunk on lust. They came as close as they could and she pulled the handle towards her, watching the bead pull on Louis' hole.

"Oh, God," Louis stuttered, falling back on the bed. Then, the curvy woman pulled the other way, feeling the largest ball shift inside her. Her moan was echoed by Louis' as she pushed the toy back and forth between them. Louis waved a hand out towards her. "Gimme a pillow."

Jesy was breathing hard and looking at him a little like he was crazy, but gave it to him anyway. Louis pushed the pillow under his back, propping himself up, before slapping Jesy's hand away and replacing it with his own. "Get yourself off. I wanna watch."

She let go of the toy and laid back on the bed, her hands coming up her hips to her breasts. One of Louis' hands squeezed her thigh while he started pushing and pulling the beads inside them both again. "Shit, Lou. Yeah, just like that." Jesy pinched a nipple between her fingers and moaned into the hot air of Louis' room.

"Fuck, you're so hot, babe."

Jesy bit down on her moan, the other hand moving down to dip between her pussy's lips. "Fuck, God. Harder, Lou, please."

Louis curled his fingers around his prick and tugged himself off to the sight of two of Jesy's fingers massaging her clit fast and hard. "Keep going." He stretched his hand out and dipped his fingers into Jesy warm heat. "Your so wet, Jes." He brought his slick hand back and stroked his hand furiously over his dick.

"Lou, I'm close," Jesy moaned. "Faster."

He was frantically pushing the toys between them, leaking from his head and clenching tight around the plastic beads filling him up. His mouth fell open and he squeezed tight over his head and he came into his fist with a moan. He pulled the toy out, hole still spasming from his orgasm, and pulled Jesy's hand away before burying his face in her warm cunt.

"Oh, shit! Yes," she moaned and pushed Louis' face harder on her. "Oh, god. I'm-" Louis flicked the hard point of his tongue over her. "Yes, fuck. Louis!" Jesy came with a shout while her body shook against Louis' mouth, a stilted moan cutting off Louis' name.

Louis licked in wide, lazy circles, pulling her through her orgasm as she panted for air. He sat up and pulled her in to share her taste through their kiss. "Hold still," he warned gently while he pulled the beads, one by one, out of her hole. Jesy loosed small _ugh_ 's with each one. "Alright?"

Jesy wrapped her arms around Louis and kissed him slowly. "Better than alright," she cooed.

Louis laid a leg over her and curled a finger into her hair. "Good, because next time I get to pick the weird sex thing."

Jesy smirked and bit at his jaw. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
